


the one where gundham tries to act 'normal' for poor, terrified kazuichi

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling, Fluffy, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Swearing, Thunder - Freeform, dark devas of destruction!, platonic, pluviophobia, scared kazuichi, sleeping, stinky gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: what was worse, kazuichi's tanakaphobia or pluviophobia?  he was not quite sure of what to do as the rain poured and the thunder pounded outside his bedroom window, but one thing was stopping him from trying to get the courage to sleep for the night- his pride.  can he suck up his ego enough to ask for somewhere to stay, or will the mechanic sit in his room with a defeated expression until the rain stops?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 186





	the one where gundham tries to act 'normal' for poor, terrified kazuichi

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first fanfic ever aaa
> 
> this is one of my brotp's so i love some homies kissin each other gn >:(

rain was nothing new to kazuichi soda, but that didn’t make it any less scary.

as a mechanic, water was always a fear of his, but not in the typical fashion of oceans or lakes. for kazuichi, it was the fear of water droplets falling onto a new machine that he was working on that challenged him at the sound of rain. he could handle rain, a few water droplets falling every now and then wouldn’t hurt him! especially since he was inside, safely tucked away in a bedroom of his own. though he enjoyed the privacy most of the time, especially in the sense that he never had to worry about somebody stealing his things, this was not one of those times. kazuichi could handle the rain for a few more hours, as small rainstorms pass quickly with not much ability to harm him or any of his machines while he was in his room.

but when he heard a loud clap of thunder, he sat up with a look of fear growing on his face. he knew damn well that he wouldn’t be able to stay alone for much longer before he would either get too scared to sleep. he didn’t want to admit that he was scared of the rain, though! he knew that whoever he told would go tell someone else. 

he envisioned his classmates, talking to himself out loud as to drown out the rain pounding against the roof of the building, the window, and the ground beneath the school. “ibuki… no, she’d obviously go telling’ everyone! um… miss sonia would most definitely kick me in the knee caps if i even got close to her room… maybe hajime..? nah, he’s too… hajime. okay, who is someone that doesn’t talk to many people..?”

that’s when it hit him- gundham tanaka.

gundam and kazuichi weren’t friends by any stretch. actually, gundam pissed him off sometimes with the ominous things he’d say, the weird looks that he would hand everyone that even so looked at him in a strange way, and his weird obsession with those hamsters. they were just hamsters! not harbingers of death or whatever weird creepy mumbo jumbo gundam said! 

oh well- he would have to get over his tanakaphobia to cure his pluviophobia. he sighed as he stood out of his bed, jumping at each clap of thunder. he wasn’t going to bring a blanket or anything, hell, he just wanted to talk to someone, or have something to distract him from the thunder clapping and booming outside the walls of the academy.

the mechanic walked to gundham’s room, which just so happened to be close to his. he drew in a long sigh before knocking lightly on the door, hoping that gundham wasn’t a deep sleeper. “psst, tanaka! get to the door, it’s kazuichi!,” he whispered into the door. as luck would have it, gundam was still wide awake. he enjoyed rain, though his hamsters did not, and he needed to protect the four dark devas of destruction more than he needed to sleep. their tiny little eardrums hated the sound of thunder!

gundham walked to the door curiously, his strong persona dropping for a few seconds as he pondered why kazuichi of all people would be at his door at 1:37 am. was he looking for guidance? that would be a strange time to ask for any help, especially with no prior agreement or appointment, but he’d always help anyone that asked for it! he knew that all the mortals that he went to school with just wanted to know more about the world, and he was destined to teach everyone there that earthly life was not satisfactory!

gundham slowly opened the door and cocked his head, san-d, jum-p, maga-z, and cham-p all laying on his arm and shoulder, shaking. they were scared of the thunder, and even though gundham was trying, he didn’t get very far in calming them down before kazuichi walked to his door. he looked the mechanic up and down, realizing he had an expression on his face similar to the expression of the ddd’s, and he instantly knew what was wrong. “ahh, you, kazuichi soda, have come to the ma-“

“dude, cut the crap for once? i just needed somewhere to g-go, be-becaus-“ 

kazuichi was cut off by a clap of thunder accompanied by a lightning bolt bright enough to light up the night sky. “that.” the ddd’s had begun squeaking in fear again as gundham used his open hand to pet them each.

“there, there, little ones. i will protect you from anything that may harm you, including that horrid rain. kazuichi, you can come in, but you must be respectful of the dark devas of destruction, or else they will r-“ gundham’s threat was cut off by kazuichi pushing him aside and walking into gundham’s dorm room with a look of panic on his face.

“gundham, i really don’t have the energy or patience to put up with your weird shit right now… sorry. can we just talk like normal people?” kazuichi awkwardly stood at the side of the room, looking around and examining it. there was one massive hamster cage, almost taking up half of the room. the cage was about five feet tall and four feet wide, several levels of plastic flooring lining the sides. there were four little igloos, one orange, one light brown, one dark brown, and another orange one, but it was massive. there were several toys, wheels, slides, ramps, bowls of dust, water bottles, bowls of food- needless to say, he must have treated those hamsters better than he did himself. the room had a slight odor that was indescribable, but definitely not good. kazuichi curled his nose as a knee-jerk response to the scent. “bro, your little rat thingies are stinky. you should let them go out and run in this rain…” he teased.

gundham shook his head with a loud sigh. “water… causes… rodents… to… die. they get too cold for their own good and before they can dry off and warm up, they die. the dark devas of destruction don’t have to worry about death, of course, but… uhm… so, you want me to act normal? will that help you with your fear of the rain? if so, i, gundham tanaka, the forbidden one, will act… normal! whatever that means...” gundham didn’t understand- was he not already normal enough?

gundham knew that he probably wasn’t exactly the most… traditional guy, but he didn’t think that he was ‘broken’ or ‘not normal’. whatever- it was no difference to the breeder. he knew deep down that he was perfect the way that he was! after all, not everyone gets to flaunt that they have been given possession of the all seeing eye, so… take that, kazuichi!

kazuichi was still awkwardly standing, just waiting for gundham to invite him to sit down on his bed, or at least the floor. he kind of wanted to be treated like gundham treated his hamsters, seeing how caring and loving he was to those little rodents. he wanted to pet them, but it would be difficult to do so without asking gundham if he could, and he was terrified of that. what if gundham deemed him ‘unworthy’ or whatever bullshit he was going to come up with? kazuichi sighed and looked back to the breeder. “well, first off, to act normal, you can’t call yourself ‘the forbidden one’. it’s weird, and kind of cringey. just act like everyone else does, hamster-chan.”

gundham didn’t appreciate the nickname, but nodded and looked to his bed, taking a seat and beckoning kazuichi to sit beside him. “alright, k-kazuichi, um, what do you want to do? i mean, you came here with no warning asking me to help you, and i’m just not sure what that means.”

kazuichi wouldn’t admit it, but just thinking about gundham and his love for the hamsters made him almost forget about the storm. though the thunder still cracked, something about gundham’s deep voice and the energy of his room made kazuichi feel… safe? oh god, now he’s starting to not hate this guy! no!

kazuichi slowly sat on the bed with gundham, a small blush approaching his face as he looked at the hamsters on gundham’s arm. he started pondering how gundham got them to stay there and not run away, as all other hamsters he’d seen ran fast and never stopped running. he shrugged off his thoughts, remembering that his tame hamsters are probably the least weird thing about him. dude brought a whole bear in for show and tell, and they did some weird synchronized dance routine. that was something strange. “uh, can i pet your hamsters? they’re stinky, but they look like they would be soft…” 

gundham nodded and handed kazuichi san-d, who was asleep. the thunder had died down, making the ddd’s completely forget, as their tiny little brains couldn’t remember much. gundham still pet the three that were left on him. kazuichi pet san-d, taking mental note of how soft, fluffy, and well-fed she was. he thought that she was so adorable! he lightly patted her head with his pointer finger, until another crack of thunder hit, causing kazuichi to jump. the hamsters, already fast asleep, had no reaction however, and stayed asleep. gundham noticed the mechanic’s hop and shyly spoke. “h-hey, come here.”

kazuichi moved himself next to gundham, almost touching his side, before the breeder wrapped his free arm around soda’s shoulders, pulling him closer into him. the two were blushing messes, but they both enjoyed the feeling of slight platonic intimacy. not that they expected to be cuddling with each other, but they weren’t disappointed that they were either. gundham cleared his throat before speaking again. “i-if you would like to spend the night in my dorm room, that is alright with me…”

“oh, please..? i can sleep on the floor if you would like, it’s really no pr-”

“no, kazuichi. the floors in this room are uncomfortable, and the dark devas of destruction would not like to see you, err, o-on their level.” in all reality, gundham just wanted to make sure that kazuichi was safe and not scared of the rain any longer. he knew that feeling of fear, as he would never admit it, but he was scared of flying in an airplane. he wanted to keep kazuichi from feeling the fear that he did when he would fly in an airplane. “wait here.” gundham removed his arm from kazuichi’s shoulders, much to the mechanic’s dismay, and took san-d back. he walked to the cage, putting each of them in the door before closing it tight. “goodnight, little ones.”

kazuichi cringed at the pet name, but shrugged it off. gundham walked back to his bed, laying down on it. “kazuichi, lay down. trust me.” kazuichi hesitantly laid back as gundham covered the pair with a soft, black blanket. he wrapped his arm around kazuichi once more, causing the mechanic to roll into him and take cover from the loud noises of the rain outside the window in gundham’s chest. 

kazuichi and gundham stayed silent, not knowing what to say. this was awkward, to say the least. kazuichi felt bad for barging in and forcing gundham to hold him, but he really liked the feeling of gundham’s strong arm around his shoulders. he looked up to the breeder, who had a genuine smile atop his face. it was nowhere near the typical smirk he would give when content, and it seemed as if he was genuinely enjoying himself here in the room with kazuichi. gundham began pondering how he felt as well, coming to the realization that being in the bed with kazuichi was probably one of the highlights of his time at hope’s peak. he gently rubbed his hand on kazuichi’s shoulder as he decided to strike up a small conversation. he remembered that he was to be acting normal, as that’s the way that he could help kazuichi.

“so…” gundham started, still thinking of a question. “...what makes you fear rain?”

kazuichi gently sighed. he’d always just assumed it was the fact that water would ruin his projects as he made them, but then he came to a new realization in gundham’s arms. “well, growing up, i worked at a bike shop with my dad. i’d have to fix breaks, or tires, or whatever else. every time after it rained, less and less people would come in, and since there weren’t a lot of people coming in, we wouldn’t have enough money for dinner some nights. i just think of rain as the reason i c-” kazuichi cut himself off. why did he trust gundham?! his trust issues never let him talk about his past, barely even to his best friend, hajime! he couldn’t believe that he let himself drop his guard, but he decided that it was okay to talk to gundham. i mean, who would gundham tell? he didn’t really talk to anyone but himself... “...it was always the reason we couldn’t eat, that’s all. plus, thunder is loud and wild. i hate loud stuff.” ironic.

gundham simply nodded as kazuichi spoke, eventually holding him a bit closer as the mechanic paused. he wanted to make sure that he knew gundham was there to listen! he guided his other arm to hold kazuichi as well, now hugging him tightly as the pink haired boy removed his face from the breeder’s chest to look at gundham’s expression, still happy, yet concerned. “kazuichi, if you would like to talk about anything else, that is f-”

“what’s that look on your face for? you look all happy... why? are you going to go telling someone that i’m scared of rain?” kazuichi asked, paranoia filling his eyes.

“no, i’m simply enjoying your company.” gundham smiled, trying to help kazuichi feel safe and welcomed. “if you want to simply fall asleep, that’s alright with me as well.” 

kazuichi nodded. “yeah... as much as i’d like to... talk... i’m tired. it’s 2 am, and we have class in the morning. so... night, i guess.” kazuichi didn’t expect to be able to fall asleep while gundham was holding him so lovingly, but he would pretend to if nothing else!

“goodnight, kazuichi.” gundham closed his eyes, letting kazuichi roll back into his chest.

though the two did not expect to fall asleep in the circumstances they were in, it seemed that they were both so happy and excited that they both fell asleep soon after, the rain clearing away, kazuichi still in gundham’s arms. dorky grins were plastered on the pair’s faces as they quickly drifted off into a deep and comfortable, yet admittedly unexpected, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading aaa!!!
> 
> if you have any requests, feel free to comment them or dm me on instagram (@acabakane) and i will write it asap!


End file.
